Human Traffciking
by The.Guiding.Star
Summary: This is my first story featuring my FF buddies, aka my girls! Pairings SasuSaku Naruhina NejiTen ShikaTem KakaKure InoSai and no this is nothing compared to the movie Human Trafficking! Edited Chapter 1! Chapter 3 is HERE!
1. Prolouge

_Hey everybody! I'm back! And I got a new story with me! Please read! _

**Human Trafficking **

**  
**_ Human trafficking. One of the most terrible crimes of man. Over 600,000-800,000 people are trafficked worldwide each year. This especially includes women and children. Human trafficking is the illegal kidnapping of persons, illegal migration or shipment, and preventing use of their natural rights, which includes forced labor aka slavery, or making people work against their will, prostitution, or forcing people to work for you by providing sexual services, or the worst…trafficking aka illegal sex trade, where a group houses women, young girls, or children, and either force them into labor, sexual services, or both, until customers purchase the trafficked humans. It's a bleak world for these unfortunate people.  
But in this story, trafficked humans have hope. A service called THOA(Trafficked Humans Outreach Agency) helps these poor souls on their way to freedom and safety. Being a THOA agent is dangerous work, as some of the trafficking rings want no one nosing around in their so-called business, and they'll do ANYTHING to get the THOA out of their way.  
So what does this have to do with our loveable ninjas? Oh. You'll see…. But first, I'll explain the system.  
We have at least 50 HQ's, all concealed. The HQ in this story is right underneath the Bridge of Naruto (ring a bell, anyone?) in the Land of Waves. Convinent, no? Our leader is a man of 55, refered to as Commander Zaphod (zay-fod). The agency is seperated into 3 parts, called The Divisions. My girls are second elite squad to the Zarai Division, the strongest division. The other two are the Zeta and the Zinthos Divisions. The stronger you get from novice level, the higher your rank. Put it this way:_

THOA Novice Academy Student level  
Zinthos Genin level  
Zeta Chunin level  
Zarai Jounin level  
Zaphod (Com. Zaphod) Kage level  
Now that you understand the system and how it works, let me introduce myself.  


_**I am the leader of the THOA Sqaud 007**. My real name is not known (for safety reasons), but the agency refers to me as **Lady Azaria**. Only my team, and agents of higher rank may call me '**Azar**'. I'm a pretty weird girl, with a mysterious aura. I love surprising people, and I can appear and disappear at will. Kind of like the Cheshire Cat. Being a leader is hard, as I have to spend hours revising plans, giving orders, helping to train novice agents, comfort our trafficked clients, and provide advice for the team. A life like this has turned me a little cold and distant, but I'm fun-loving.My job is perhaps one of the most dangerous jobs, as I could be killed anytime, but the world needs protection from dangerous pervs! And for those wondering who Azar's Girls are, let me explain: My Girls are elite THOA agents, so here's a little bit of info on each and everyone of them. Yes, these girls are actual Fanfiction Net authors! Go and read their stories sometime!  
_

_**VirtualxSimplicity is Lillian Parker:** a gorgeous Austrian (European) girl. She's an computer intellect who was found tracking down trafficking rings. When word spread out that she was successful in finding one located in the Hidden Mist Village, the THOA hired her. Yeah, she's that good.  
_

_**CherrysBlossom is Bri: **a cute human-cat hybrid. She's a wild, short-tempered Neko, a human-cat hybrid,who hates it every time someone calls her "Cat" ( the reason is unknown), but if you get to her nice side, you'll see that she's nice to everyone. She trains younger agents in combat practice, and you should see this girl when she kicks butt!  
_

_**ClickieKUNOICHI is Yuri: **a pretty Japanese girl. She's optimistic, but a little too confident. She's always thinks about a back-up plan. People think she's a slacker, but when the going gets tough, she gets going! She has excellent memory, which is very useful in remembering plans!  
_

_**YuKiKuRo is Yumiko: **a childish, happy-go-lucky tomboy. At first glance, people think she's a male. Maybe because she's not girly, or it could be that she's a little weird. She helps undercover agents with their disguises, and when it comes to acting, she's so convincing, sometimes I even wonder if she's trying to be a boy or a girl! YIKES! _

So you met me and the girls, you know who we work for, you can guess what this story's about. And so our story begins……

* * *

_Like the story so far! I hope so! And if you want to be one of my girls, give your character name, look, personality, and clothing, and I'll get to work.  
Remember, there are only 8 spots left! _


	2. Chapter 1

Dedicated to my dear friend, and fellow Naruto fan, Melissa Lim

* * *

The girls are gone?!

"What do you mean, the girls are gone!", Naruto cried, slamming both fists into Tsunade's desk.  
"We don't know, Naruto", she answered.  
Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, Neji Hyuuga, Kiba Inuzuka, Shikamaru Nara, Chouji Akimichi, Shino Aburame, Rock Lee, and the Hokage were in her office.  
Papers scattered the floor, and the desk, and they trailed out the door. The place was a mess thanks to Shizune's absence.  
Everyone was worried. The kunoichi were found missing. Tsunade's face was in her hands, Sasuke ran his hand through his hair, and the rest of the boys stood impatiently at the door, waiting for some news about their missing women. Everyone was in their normal attire, except for the boys, who wore their ANBU vests over their clothes.  
"I've sent the best investigators to the crime scenes. All we know is that they're not home, or anywhere in the area.  
"In fact, they're not anywhere!", an ANBU ninja reported, stepping into Tsunade's office.  
"I'm sorry, Hokage-sama. We tried our best, but could find nothing. The place was spotless, no weapons, no chakra scrolls, nothing. Bastards covered their tracks well.  
We've tried to figure out if anyone set foot in Konoha between 9:00 and this morning, but so far, no records found."  
"At this rate, we'll never find them! We're never going to see them again!", Naruto yowled in despair, his fists on Tsunade's desk uncurling. And then he whispered silently, "And just when I was going to ask Hinata on a date…"  
"Never say never", a voice replied. Everyone turned their heads, and saw two girls, escorted by Kakashi and Gai.  
The speaker was a gorgeous European blondie with bluebell eyes, who looked to be about fifteen. She wore a pink baby doll top, jeans with golden butterfly embroidery, and a blue flower headband. She carried a chrome suitcase, like the ones the CIA agents have.  
Her friend was a lovely Japanese girl, with short black hair and slate grey eyes. She wore a simple black crop top and cargo pants.  
Well, these girls didn't look so happy as the two jounins ordered them to confront the Hokage.

"Who are you?", Tsunade questioned them. "And what's you're business here?"  
"I am Lillian Parker", the blondie replied, shaking Kakashi's hand away. "And this is my friend Yuri. We're here to help you."  
Everyone else exchanged suspicious looks.  
"Oh, really?", Naruto retorted, pointing in their faces. "How do YOU expect to help us!"  
The two girls calmly looked at each other, and held up two goldtone badges.  
" We're THOA agents. Trafficked Humans Outreach Agency. You're the guys with those missing girls, right?"

* * *

"Where am I?", she mumbled, as her vision cleared. "I feel weird."

She yawned and slid her hand to her chest, but couldn't feel anything there. She looked down, alarmed to find she was wearing only a lacy pink bra and lacy pink panties.

Uh oh.

Something was wrong here. She looked to her side, and saw her friends. But they were dressed in equally revealing clothes as well.  
Hinata was dressed in a lavender ruffle miniskirt and a matching halter bikini top. Ino wore a two-piece, purple and pink, string bikini. Tenten wore a black leather dominatrix suit . Anko wore a white two-piece with sepia (dark brown) swirls, and full-body fishnets. Kurenai wore a red satin one-piece with black lace showing off her tummy. And Shizune wore a violet bikini set with glittering sequins.  
"I don't remember having these", Ino replied.  
"But they sure look good on us", Anko gushed, admiring her 'outfit'.  
"Glad you like them…… my dear".  
The girls turned their heads, and a middle-aged man stepped onto the scene. He had shoulder length, ash-gray hair, a handsome face, and some muscle in his upper arms and legs. He seemed completely flawless, but when his eyes opened, everyone gasped in surprise. His eyes were bi-colored. An ice blue eye and a pupil less golden one glinted evilly.  
"Pardon the harsh conditions, ladies. I am Hanshou Hakumei."  
"Why are we here?!"  
"It's best if I show you", he replied. "Bring 'em out, men!"  
They started to come from all directions, dragging behind them sobbing girls.  
"Take a good guess, ladies."  
The kunoichi looked around in fear. These girls were naked! The place looked like a dump. And there were no telephones or any other means of communication……  
"You're a sex trafficker!", Sakura exclaimed.  
"You're half correct, my dear. I'm a normal human trafficker. You're a smart girl, aren't you?", he replied, then, edging closer to her, said, "I like smart girls."  
"You heard her!", Anko growled. "Stay away from her. Stay away from all of us!"  
She threw a punch, and succeeded in socking him in the face. She repeatedly threw her blows until she was sure Hanshou lost half of his teeth, all while dodging his feeble attempts to fight back. But her punches started to come more slowly, and she started to tire. Exhausted at last, she fell at the Hakumei's feet, and he, cupping her chin in his hand, whispered, "Listen here, woman. You cannot, and will not, fight your way out of here. You never will. You, and all of your friends, are MY property now, and there's nothing you can do about it." And with that, he slapped her across the face, sending her sprawling to the floor.  
"Mitarashi!", Kurenai cried, rushing to her friend's side, trying to wake her up.  
But despite her attempts, Anko's eyes remained shut.

"What have you done to her, you bastard?!"

He gave an evil smile as he pulled out a vial of green liquid.  
"Remarkable. I had no idea it would actually work. You see, ladies, this green liquid is juniper extract, which is used to……"  
"Weaken the muscles and drains a victim of his or her energy", Sakura finished his sentence, remembering her studies with Tsunade.  
"Correct. Each and every one of you have this stuff injected in your bloodstream. So even if you try to run away, you'll never get far, because I also implanted a tracking device along with the juniper extract. So I'll always find you no matter where you go. I suggest you get used to everything around here… if you want to live."  
With that into their minds, he flashed that evil, twisted smile of his and beckoning to his men to put the other girls away, he said, "It's best if you girls had some company. Men, the latest catch!"  
A burly guy, grasping the arm of another girl, flung her to the kunoichis' feet. As Hanshou and his men walked away, the girl thrown to the floor struggled to her knees. They saw her face.  
Blond, spiky hair.  
Thin jawline.  
Dewy teal eyes.  
Then they realized who she was.

"Temari-chan?"

* * *

So……how was that? Hey, I know it sucks! Flame me if you must! I DON'T CARE! But… PLEASE DON'T HATE ME FOR UPDATING SO LONG! (Read my profile to find out why).  
Well, that's the first chapter to you. Tune back in three weeks for the next one!

Oh, and I have recruited six more lovely ladies to be Squad 007 agents aka my gals. Here they are:

**TornHeart 99** is **Kyoko**: a normal girl(probably the most normal out of any of us…hehe…) with the sharpest eyes in the Squad, giving her the tricky job of **forensic scientist**.

**Aiko Tetsuma **is** Lily Tresscott: **imagine Inner Sakura and you've got a clear description of her. Hehe. She's our **weapons specialist**.

**Midnight Kunoichi **is **Akiko Hakumei: **yes, she's the bad guy's little, but good, sister. They share the same golden eyes and loud voice, which makes her perfect for **dispatcher**. Oh, and Kiba's her boyfriend.

**The Rainy **is **Raine:** shy but rebellious, this gal was a nurse-to-be, who was rejected by some clinic tightasses who said she had no place among them. Her talent, and heartbreaking story, helped her into her job of **Nurse/Chemist**.

**Wind Scthye **is** Yuki Fuyu:** caring but lazy (I wonder if that's even possible…). Sweet and understanding, with a golden heart that made her the **Head Counselor.  
**

And ,last for this list……

**WeAPoNLoVIngHYUuga **is **Hikari: **stubborn as a mule, but just as altruistic. Immature and cute, makes the right descions, and a LITTLE lazy. Her quick thinking makes her perfect for **strategist.  
**  
And for the other girls jobs:  
Lillian Parker: **Technologies Specialist  
**Bri: **Combat Specialist  
**Yuri: **Private Investigator  
**Yumiko: **Disguise Designer**

I have only TWO spots left! TWO!  
You got that? Okay, then, hope to see you all next time!  
Until then,  
Azar


	3. Chapter 2

So sorry the story's taking so long! The stupid disks I've been saving my story on are acting up! Wait, why am I telling you this? The authors of 'The Way We Are' and 'SCREAM' haven't updated in ages. AGES, people!!!…sorry, crappy day. The adamants won't leave me alone!!! And school, oh how I HATE school!!! Anyway, let's get to the rest of the story…  
But before we do, I must tell you about my last two recruits.

**Spirit of the Breeze **is **Caceia**: an outgoing, spunky, talkative girl who's good with words. She feels it's her job to stand up for others, and defend them. This quality makes her **Chief Attorney**.

And, now, the recruit we've all been waiting for!!!  
Ladies, please welcome the Second-in-Command of the squad, and the second most important member:  
**Youkai-girl23** is **Amaya**: a spastic, upbeat girl with brains to match. The oh-so-lucky girlfriend of the Kazekage of Suna, her commanding (and loud) voice makes her perfect for the job of **Lieutenant Chief**.

Well, now you know my girls, you know the agency, and the story. Let's get going…

**Azar's Girls, reporting for duty! **

By noontime, everyone made it to the crime scene aka Anko's house. According to Tsunade-sama, there was an all-girls birthday party for the lucky jounin, but Shizune forbade Tsunade to go because she suspected there'd be alcoholic drinks at the party. The girls were easy pickings for the kinappers.  
The group were greeted by a lovely olive-skinned girl with brown hair, forest green eyes, wearing an olive green tube top, black dress pants, and latex gloves over her hands.  
"Lili! Yuri! You guys are back!!!"  
"Hey, Ky", Yuri replied causally, both girls giving this 'Kyoko' a little hug.  
"And who might you guys be?", she said, removing her gloves.  
Tsunade stepped forward. "I'm Tsunade, Fifth Hokage of this village, and these are some of the ninjas from the area."  
"You're the Hokage?! AWESOME!!!", a voice squealed, and suddenly a girl popped out of the blue, right in front of Tsunade.  
She was pale skinned, with dirty black hair, sharp hazel eyes, wearing a blue tank top, white miniskirt, and black sandals, with weapon pouches and belts banded around her arms and legs.  
"I'm Lily Tresscott!!!", she greeted, extending her hand to the surprised Godaime.  
Tsunade shook her hand. "Nice to meet you, Lily. Boys, introduce yourselves!"  
Naruto stepped up. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki, and I'm gonna be the next Hokage! Believe it!!!"  
"I'm Sasuke Uchiha."  
"I'm Neji Hyuuga."  
"I'm Rock Lee."  
"I'm Shikamaru Nara."  
"I'm Chouji Akimichi."  
"I'm Kiba Inuzuka. This is my best friend and pet, Akamaru, and this is my teammate Shino Aburame", he said, motioning to the ever-silent insect ninja.  
The senseis kept silent, studying these mysterious and sudden helpers.  
"Glad to meet all of you", said another girl, who had come over to meet the ninjas.  
"Ack! You girls are appearing like ANBU's out of the Forest of Death!", Naruto exclaimed, gawking. "Let me guess. You're another one of these so-called THOA agents…"  
"Naruto, show some respect! These are actual pros we've got here! Without their help, it would have days before we found the girls!", Tsunade replied sternly.  
"And by that time, they would have already been sold, or sent to whorehouses", said the newcomer, concern in her eyes. "Forgive me for not introducing myself earlier. I'm Yuki Fuyu."  
This pale wonder had violet hair, dove white eyes, and wore a lavender T-shirt with a snowflake emblem. Over that was a white button-up jacket w/fur trim on the hood, a simple denim skirt, and white sneakers.  
"Hey, guys, I think I found out how the kunoichi were…", another one of the THOA girls started to say, who was coming out of the house, with a vial of green liquid in her hand, removing a gas mask. But when she looked up and realized that she had accidentally bumped into Tsunade-sama, she squeaked, and dashed to hide behind Yuki.  
"Eep! Raine! Don't be shy!", Yuki encouraged. "That's Tsunade, the Hokage. Say hi! She's a nice lady."  
"Or so you think", Naruto mumbled under his breath.  
"WHAT WAS THAT?!", the large-breasted Godaime huffed, positioning her fingers in a threat to flick him.  
"Nothing, Tsunade-baa-chan!", he yelped.  
"Old woman? She doesn't look any older than 25", Yuki pointed out.  
"Exactly!", Tsunade agreed, crossing her arms.  
A sound of single-person clapping was heard. "Awesome! You can make a guy do whatever you want just by threatening to flick him.", a girl announced, leaning against a nearby tree, an entertained smile on her face.  
"Amaya! Do you always have to make a spectacle of every…eck, never mind", Yuki groaned.  
This pale girl had blonde hair, tied in a braid, fawn brown eyes, and wore a black halter top, a red plaid punk skirt, black buckle boots, and wore a red choker around her neck.  
The girl gave an amused laugh. "I have my ways of being entertained. So, Raine, any results?"  
"Yeah", the shy girl replied, dusting off her army camoflauge pants. She was decked out in rebel attire, with a black tank top and bandanna around her left arm. Caramel skin, mahogany eyes, and sepia-brown hair with red streaks.  
"I think I know how the kunoichi were kidnapped. See this vial?", she explained, holding it out for all to see. "The green stuff is a liquified form of the gas that made you, Amaya, a little nauseous. It's juniper vapor, and it came from the candles on the cake. This stuff can turn you unconscious in a matter of seconds after it disperses in a room, and can linger for 24 hours. Cunning, if I don't say so myself…"  
"KIBA-KUN!!! Is that you?!"  
Everyone turned heads. What the heck was that?!  
A girl stood at least ten feet away from the group. Kiba rubbed his eyes. "Akiko-chan?!"  
"It is YOU!", the girl squealed, running toward the Inuzuka.  
Halfway there, however, she tripped and fell flat on her face.  
The girls smacked their foreheads.  
The boys laughed.  
Kiba and Akamaru sweatdropped.  
The girl did not seem to be affected. She quickly sprang up, ran to Kiba, gave him a kiss, and picked Akamaru off his head.  
"Hey, Akamaru!!!", she said, kissing him on the nose.  
"Guys, I want you to meet my girlfriend, Akiko Hakumei." He pointed out names to her.  
She had pale skin, dazzling, pupil less golden eyes, and ebony black hair, and she wore a white tank top with 'HEAVEN' in gold letters, right across her chest. She also wore khaki cargo pants, black shoes, and gold bracelets.  
"Hiya", she greeted.  
"Hey. So, are there any other girls left?", Kiba asked.  
"Oh, just Hikari, Caceia, and Azar herself. Speaking of Hikari, here she comes."  
"Hi, everybody!!! How are things?!"  
"Good", Lillian answered. "Hey, boys, meet Hikari, our strategist."  
"Heh, looks like we got some common ground", Shikamaru replied, being the first to shake her hand.  
The boys went to say hello, but one boy was a little slow in approaching her.  
"Hmm", Neji thought, studying her.  
Her taste of clothes was different. She wore a pink spagetti strap top, a denim skirt like Yuki's, pink Converse sneakers with grey, blue-heart patterned, knee-length socks, blue fingerless gloves, and a grey choker banded her neck.  
He couldn't help but notice her looks.  
Big brown eyes. Long legs. Peachy skin.  
And her chocolate brown hair was in two panda-ear buns.  
If he hadn't known any better, he thought she looked like…  
"Tenten."  
No sooner than he said that, than he felt something like a cold blade pierce his heart. And a sensation of tears pricking in the back of his eyes.  
"Hey. You alright?"  
He came back to his senses. It was Hikari. Yuki, Raine, Yuri, Kyoko, and Amaya were with her.  
"Tenten always had her hair up like that."  
Hikari felt the top of her head, and gave him a questioning look.  
"I'm sorry, ladies. I need a moment."  
As he turned to leave, Kyoko's sharp eyes caught something rolling down his cheek.  
A tear.  
She whispered something to Amaya, who ordered Yuki to follow Neji.  
And as the two ran off in the distance, the blonde turned to the Tenten look-alike.  
"Hikari?"  
"Yeah?"  
"You should change your hairstyle."

"Neji! Wait!!!"  
It was Yuki. As the Head Counselor at the agency and the teacher of 14 students, it was crucial for her to remember names.  
She remembered the name he said.  
Tenten. She'd have to keep that in mind. Who was this girl?  
She'd find out soon. Her main objective at the moment was to stop the white-eyed ninja from running away.  
He finally stopped at a training ground. Yuki was so glad to finally get a breath of air. Running wasn't her thing-that was Hikari's passion.  
"Tenten and I-she was a weapons mistress, you know. We used to train here", Neji started to say, turning to the violet-haired girl. She saw his eyes, and they were brimming with tears. Yuki started to dig in her jacket pocket for a tissue.  
"Was she your…?"  
"Girlfriend?" He hung his head, and whispered, "I wish. I loved her." He looked up at her, and gave a choked laugh. "I look like an idiot, don't I? A crying Jounin. I'm a freakin' idiot."  
His tears began to fall, and he buried his face into her shoulder.  
"Don't worry. You're not an idiot to cry over a girl you love. That just shows how much you love her."  
She gave him the tissue as she wrapped an arm around him.  
Yuki knew better than anyone else that an embrace with both arms was a sign of affection and love. Her job forbid a showcase of such feelings.  
A jounin, especially a Hyuuga, was crying over a weapons mistress.  
Would wonders never cease?

* * *

It was 12 hours since the girls had been kidnapped, and things weren't looking up for them.  
"Hello, ladies." It was Hanshou. "I see you've met one of our latest 'guests'." He beckoned to Temari. "But introductions later. It's now time for 'goods inspection'. He pointed to Sakura, and gave an evil smile. "Now where were we…my dear?"  
He pulled her by the arm, and as he dragged her away, she gave the other kunoichi a desperate look. No one could help her.  
The door closed.  
She was doomed.  
"Oh. Now we'll never get out of here with our virginities intact", Hinata whimpered. "Naruto-kun…"  
A gloved hand appeared on her shoulder. "Don't worry. We're here to help."  
Hinata looked up into a pair of slanted leaf green eyes.  
Those beautiful eyes belonged to a stunning cat-girl with soft brown hair in a ponytail, pale skin, tawny-colored, pointed ears and fluffy tail, and wore a hunter green scoop-neck top, black shorts, beige combat boots. Her accessories were black bands around her arms and legs, with a gun holester around her right thigh, a leathery, fingerless glove on her left hand, and a chain with an amber teardrop pendant.  
"Help?", the pearl-eyed Hyuuga implored.  
"Yeah. I'm Bri", the Neko answered. "I'm a THOA agent. Trafficked Humans Outreach Agency. We help people like you."  
"Trafficked. I never thought I'd be one of these people", Temari murmured.  
"A lot of people never wanted to be in this predicament", another voice said. "But it happens to 600,000 to 800,000 people worldwide. Not one of those poor, unfortunate souls wanted to be a slave."  
The voice belonged to a boy. Or was it a girl? The person wore a battleship camoflague hoodie, and the hood obscured his/her face. He/she also wore baggy denim pants with chain belts, white basketball shoes, and a pair of white earphones trailed out of the pants' right pocket.  
"You. You work with her?", Kurenai inquired, pointing to Bri.  
"Yeah, I do", that person answered. He/she removed the hood, and the girls saw it was another girl, pale, black hair with red highlights, and emerald green eyes.  
"The name's Yumiko. You can call me Meeko."  
"Wait", Kurenai said. Her crimson eyes narrowed. "How do we know your not just working for Hanshou?"  
"Yeah", the rest of the girls chorused. "You could very well be concubines of that snake in the grass."  
"That man…is not human. He's going to make you all miserable if you can't be helped", Yumiko said. "Look, girls, here's the deal. Find a way, like a test, to test out trust and honesty, or something like that. If we pass, then you can be sure we're on your side."  
Ino placed her hands on her hips. "And if you, don't make it, you'll just have to find some other way to convince us."  
"Deal", both girls agreed.  
Sakura suddenly plopped down in front of them, crying, her body racking with sobs.  
"Sakura!! What happened to you?!", Ino gasped, kneeling next to her best friend.  
"What do you think, blondie? I had sex with her! She was quite the struggler, yes, but not as stubborn as that purple-haired bitch. Pity that I'll have to sell you", said Hanshou, licking his lips.  
"Speaking of purple-heads, where's Mitarashi?!", Kurenai impetrated.  
"Oh, her. Well, we can't have her stirring up anymore trouble, so she's being injected with more of the juniper extract, at least twice the amount. And some of my men are giving her the time of her life! So, don't worry, she's in good hands…"  
The genjutsu mistress would have wanted to strangle the strange-eyed Hakumei, had Hinata not held her back.  
"Now then", he continued. He guestured to Ino. "Your next, blondie."  
She was helpless as her blossom-haired friend, with Hanshou dragging her by the arm.  
When she disappeared behind the door, the remaining girls looked to the Neko and the tomboy.  
"Like I said, you're all going to need as much help as you can get. Better to take our help than no help at all", Yumiko murmured.  
The kunoichi gave each other skeptical looks, huddled in a group, and whispered a conversation. Then they looked up at the THOA girls.  
"You know what, forget the whole test thing", Kurenai said.  
"Well? You gonna accept our help?"  
The girls nodded, and spoke in unison. "Yes."

* * *

Yuki was so glad that Neji had stopped crying. It felt good to know that you were helping others. He looked really happy.  
That smile wouldn't last long.  
Yuki and Neji came back to the investigation area, only to be met with a dramatic scene.  
Gaara, Kazekage of the Sand, had a rope of hardened sand around Shikamaru's neck. Kankuro was with him, preparing his puppets, while everyone else was blocked off with a sand wall.  
Neji ran to Naruto. "What's happening?!"  
"Gaara's mad at Shikamaru for some reason."  
Within the sand wall, the shadow master was in a fight for his life against the Kazekage.  
"What the hell?!! Let me go!!!"  
"Not until you tell me where my sister is!"

* * *

OMG!!! I'm am SO relived to get that chapter done!! SO SORRY for making all you good people wait!!! Flame me if you want!! I deserve it! Please read and review(r&r)!!

My girl clickieKUNOICHI has changed her name to clickieNE, my niece is finally here(read my profile)!!, and her story, _Loss_, is finally out!!! Read it sometime!!!

Alright then, see ya all soon!! Gotta type next chapter!!! Feel free to ask me anything about the story!!!  
Until then,  
Azar  
(signing out…)


End file.
